


Bottoms Up

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [118]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

9-25-15  
Prompt: Bottoms Up  
Pairing: KuroDai  
Rating: Explicit  
  
Never in a million years would Kuroo have expected to be in this situation.   
  
In his dreams, maybe - the ones where he woke up sweaty and gross and had to change the sheets before his mom got up.  
  
But not like this. Not in real life.  
  
“Shit, Sawamura,” he growled. “You look so fucking good like this.” Daichi moaned and writhed on the bed, urging Kuroo’s fingers to go faster, damnit-   
  
Kuroo swallowed around the lump in his throat and slipped a third finger into Daichi.   
  
“Fuck- faster, Tetsu,” Daichi moaned. Kuroo’s mouth went dry as he complied, speeding the motion of his fingers and scissoring them whenever he pulled out. Daichi thrashed on the bed, whimpering and cursing. “Enough!” Daichi cried, reaching down to still Kuroo’s wrist. “I’m fine, let’s go already.” Kuroo swore.  
  
“Impatient, Sawamura?” he asked with a smirk.  
  
“Yes.” Daichi’s answer was plain and blunt and it caught Kuroo completely off guard. Kuroo swallowed heavily and Daichi rolled his eyes, pushing himself into a sitting position. He planted a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder and pushed until Kuroo got the message and rolled over. Daichi swung a leg over his hips and reached back to grab Kuroo’s cock.  
  
“Shit, wait-” Kuroo tried, but Daichi was already sinking down on him. He had barely reached the hilt when he started twisting his hips, his head thrown back and his mouth open in ecstasy.   
  
“Oh, god,” Daichi cried, moving a little faster. He clamped down on Kuroo’s cock, making him wheeze with sensation and clutch at Daichi’s thighs, Daichi’s powerful, thick, toned, sweaty thighs-  
  
“Daichi,” Kuroo moaned. “Daichi, fuck, I-”  
  
“Fuck me, Tetsu,” Daichi said, his voice low and sultry. Kuroo’s brain switched off. Daichi huffed and ground down particularly hard as if to remind Kuroo what they were there for.  
  
Kuroo’s hips snapped up on reflex, slamming into Daichi who only moaned. He leaned forward to plant his hands on Kuroo’s chest, bouncing up and down at a breakneck pace. Kuroo swore, thrusting into him as fast and as hard as he could. All the while Daichi gasped and moaned and whimpered filthy things, painting the air with his voice and the wet slapping sounds of their fucking.  
  
“Yeah, Tetsu, right there,” Daichi whined. “Fuck, harder, please-”  
  
That please was where Kuroo officially lost it. With one quick motion he gripped Daichi’s hips and flipped them over, guiding Daichi’s legs around his waist. He pulled back until only the head was left inside, stretching Daichi’s rim in an obscene picture, then slammed back in full force. He gripped Daichi’s shoulders and fucked him as well as he could, all while Daichi grinned up at him, moaning his name.  
  
Kuroo felt the end drawing near, so he reached between them and fisted Daichi’s cock, pumping him hard and fast. Just when Kuroo thought he couldn’t last any longer, Daichi fell silent and arched off the bed, coming in long streaks across his chest. The tightening of his entrance threw Kuroo over so hard that his vision went white and his head filled with white noise.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered as he came back down, still buried inside of Daichi. “Fuck, that was amazing.”  
  
“Mhmm,” Daichi hummed, stretching. “Hey, can you grab me some potato chips?” Kuroo leaned back to look at Daichi, at the smirk painted across his face.  
  
“Sugawara is a bad influence,” he muttered. He got up anyway, to get the chips, and a glass of water. When he came back Daichi was stretched out on the bed, his arms folded behind his head, the picture of contentment. Kuroo rolled his eyes and crawled up next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and his legs around his thighs. Daichi put one hand on the small of his back and smoothed the other through his hair, and Kuroo hummed, utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
